Rinnegan
by Piratefish
Summary: The Sharingan isn't the only eye with an awakened form.
1. First

All-seeing Rinnegan

Why does only the Sharingan have an awakened form?

(((.)))| |(((.)))

As Yahiko's lifeblood stained the soil, Nagato couldn't move. Couldn't hear anything except the painful thumping of his own heart. Could hardly breathe. It couldn't be. Yahiko had lead them, guided them, far further than they had ever dreamed possible. He had kept them from _starving_! He had found them a _sannin_! Yahiko couldn't be stopped or contained. He always pushed on, never gave up, and under his leadership, Nagato had finally dared to hope that Ame could have peace. Perhaps there was even hope for the whole world. And now he was…

Now he was…

Abruptly his hearing returned. Gravely laughter greeted his ears. Then Hanzo spoke.

"That was surprisingly _entertaining_. I hope you learn, boys, how one deals with _weaklings_. That redhead there, looks like he might kill _himsel_f if we left him alone. Save us the bother."

Odd, metallic laughter resounded from the rebreathers of Hanzo's personal guard. Nagato still couldn't _move_.

"Anyway. No need to dawdle. Kill the girl."

And someone drove a kunai into Konan's chest.

No.

No, she couldn't have.

Nagato waited for her to disassemble into thousands of flickers of paper, and resume her place by his side.

She'd done it before. Scared the hell out of them the first few times. It sometimes still did.

Like now.

Please let it be like that now.

But she was bleeding, and trembling, and struggling to rise. And speaking, in a weak and choked voice.

"Nagato…"

It COULDN'T end like this!

"Nagato… I'm sorry. I'm so-"

Her voice died off, into wet, bloody coughs. She slumped down, and stopped moving.

And the truth finally hit him. The world shattered, time slowed.

His eyes were burning.

He'd felt like this before, once. When his parents died. Not nearly as strongly. He was still young, then. Young enough to understand a little, but not truly. How it felt when his WORLD WAS TAKEN FROM HIM!

His eyes were burning.

Yahiko… Konan… those two had been EVERYTHING. He'd have destroyed the world, smiling, if those two had been with him. Nothing could come between them. Nothing could stop them.

Burning…

They would PAY.

Burning…

And his eyes opened. Endless detail met them. Every speck of dust, every drop of rain. The flame of chakra underneath the skin of the men in front of him. It was beautiful.

But wrong.

There was no determined gaze beneath unruly orange hair.

No encouraging smiles beneath orderly blue.

And, as it was wrong, it had to end. That was his judgment. That was his duty.

And the world started moving again.

(((.)))| |(((.)))

That redhead was moving again. Slowly, slowly, his arm was reaching up. He was weaponless. And still, he made a tugging motion.

The sound of flesh hitting the ground, behind him. Hanzo turned.

One of his men had fallen, seemingly lifeless. An ethereal white _thing_ was emerging from him.

It drifted slowly, noiselessly, toward the now motionless Nagato.

The white thing… it looked like a man. Like a… soul. And though it wasn't making the slightest bit of noise, there was one thing Hanzo was sure of.

It was screaming.

This was _wrong._

Drifting slowly upwards, past the redheads outstretched arm it came to a halt in front of his face. It curled up into a tiny ball of pain. And then, Nagato ate it. And leaned back, grinning widely. His eyes were _glowing_.

"You're _next._"

(((.)))| |(((.)))

**Author's Note:** I may continue this. If so, it'll be a collection of shorts describing Nagato curbstomping anyone and anything he comes across. If anyone has any requests or responses, feel free.


	2. Second

After a brief moment of gut-wrenching terror, Hanzo snapped back to himself. He'd fought in two world wars. He'd killed hundreds. He'd faced worse than this.

Probably.

The glowing eyes and inhuman grin were eating at his resolve. Time to get serious.

"He can only do that to one person at a time! It requires his full concentration! Strike fast, and this weakling has no chance!"

His remaining thirteen sprang to action, their morale restored by the gruff voice of their leader.

It proved to be a mistake.

Their opponent simply knelt down, and placed his palm on the ground. A giant, rocklike hand burst from the ground.

Those who had chosen to simply rush forward were crushed. Eight men remained. And as one, they fired off their most powerful ranged ninjutsu. Dragons of water and wind, streams of fire, a mid-sized landslide, and a single arc of lightning converged on the redhead. Who, if possible, grinned even wider.

"Shinra Tensei."

And everything just… stopped. For a moment Hanzo just stared. The only noise was the crackle of electricity and fire, the rushing of the wind. And then, the barrier pushed outward. All the opposing ninjutsu winked out, on an invisible wave of oblivion. Save the boulders, which were enthusiastically returned to their sender. Two men stood too close to the… force. They were mashed into the ground. Crushed, and unmistakably dead. The doton user was on the ground, with at least some broken ribs.

"Lucky bastard, Shinji."

The man only managed a wheezing cough.

"I have no need for you in this state. If you can, leave."

The man stumbled to his feet, and shuffled off.

Or attempted to.

"Bansho Ten'in."

All of Hanzo's surviving guard were dragged forward, as if gravity had suddenly changed focus. In the epicenter of the anomaly, Nagato's open palm again hit the ground. And seven able men, and one gravely injured one, ceased to be, as they were pierced by a multitude of black spikes. They looked sort of metallic, Hanzo thought, as he finished a string of seals, though he doubted he had ever seen a metal like that before.

"Suiton: Suiryuben!"

An orb of water formed, a multitude of piercing whips emerged, speeding towards the insane redhead, who took to the air. Pressing his advantage, Hanzo called out:

"Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri!"

And a stream of pressurized water shot forward, intense enough to easily slice rock in half. Hanzo almost smirked. The Kamikiri was relatively simple to dodge, but almost impossible to block. To be airborne meant to have little to no maneuverability. In general, if he had an opponent in this situation, he would consider the engagement won.

Something told him this time would be different.

He was not disappointed.

A muttered phrase, the wave of a hand, and the pressurized stream was deflected off of what appeared to be absolutely nothing, and plowed deep into the ground.

At least he had his opponent reacting to _his _attacks, and not attacking on his own. Even if no jutsu had worked yet.

_Wait_…

Thinking furiously, the leader of Amegakure began his third string of handseals.

_Why didn't he just block the Suiryuben?_

"Kuchiose no Jutsu!"

An enormous puff of smoke concealed the form of Ibuse, the boss summon of the salamanders.

"Who are we fighting _this time_, Hanzo-kun?"

"A boy."

Said boy seemed content to merely observe their exchange for the moment.

"_A boy!_ Do not summon me for trivial things! If all I am here for is to deal with some young _upstart,_ then-"

"He is intimately connected to the rebels."

Like a switch had been flicked, Ibuse was immediately serious.

"Continue."

"I lured the majority and leadership of the uprising into an ambush. This here's the leader's right hand man. I killed that young pup, Yahiko, and some blue haired girl. Then, this guy's chakra presence tripled."

"…"

"Maybe more. Hard to keep track. Since then, he has, seemingly effortlessly blocked three B-ranked elemental ninjutsu, and five A-ranks. Including the Kamikiri. He didn't even notice Daisuke's genjutsu. He took out my entire _guard,_" Hanzo's tone was furious. He'd spent _effort_ on those men.

"Also, his eyes are glowing."

"He's not an Uchiha? They sometimes evolve in combat."

"Not _this much_. Besides, their eyes don't glow, and if they did, they would glow red."

Salamander vision wasn't the best. They made up for it with a heat-sense and superb vibration perception.

"…What colour?" The enormous beast's tone seemed a lot more serious.

"Seems to be… purple."

"How hard have you tried to kill him?"

"Moderately. My S-ranks are untouched, but he hasn't even fired off a single attack in return."

"…I see." The Salamander's tone was heavy, tinged with despair.

"What is it, Ibuse?"

"There are three great doujutsu in the world. The Sharingan, the Byakugan-"

"None of those can do _anything like_ what this one has-"

"And the Rinnegan."

Dead silence.

"I guess this is the end then."

"It has been an honor fighting alongside you, Kamisori Hanzo."

"Likewise."

A friendly nod passed between summon and summoner.

"Still, we won't give up without a fight."

"Let's see if we can take this guy _with us_!"


End file.
